Onyssius au féminin?
by Andy56
Summary: Quand Mlle Parker sauve la veuve et l'opprimé à la place de son Caméléon...


Auteur : Andy56 )

Disclaimers : Je ne touche pas d'argent en écrivant cette fic, aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

Genre : Un peu tout ! lol

Time-Line : Post IOTH

Public : Tout public

Onyssius au féminin ?

Mlle Parker retira sa veste tout en marchant aux cotés de Sydney et de Broots qui leur indiquait le chemin à prendre. Une fois encore, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans un étrange bourg paumé au fin fond du Colorado. De plus, le soleil semblait vouloir les assommer de sa chaleur et de son poids.

« 4h de voiture et 1h de marche pour venir jusque dans ce bled... J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas trompé Broots sinon vous allez le payer cher maugréa la jeune femme, passant la main dans ses cheveux. Très cher ajouta-t-elle de plus belle. »

« D'après mes informations, il travaillait en tant que mécanicien, c'est lui qui s'occupait des remonte pente. A priori, il y a eu un accident qui a coûté la vie à un ado, il a voulu éclaircir les faits... expliqua Broots, essayant de se convaincre qu'il n'avait commis aucune erreur. »

« J'ai compris TRIPLE ABRUTI ! Ca fait 15 fois que vous me serinez votre texte sans même en changer le moindre mot ! s'exclama Mlle Parker, perdant toute trace du peu de patience qu'on lui connait. »

« Du calme Parker (easy Parker... xpdr Léna), nous sommes arrivés, vous allez vite obtenir votre réponse lui assura Sydney, une main sur l'épaule. »

« Moui... grommela Mlle Parker en accélérant le pas. »

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!! » (non, ce n'est pas Broots qui vient de se prendre une baffe par Parker... lol)

« Qu'est-ce c'était ? se risqua Broots, observant sa patronne à l'affût. »

« Quelqu'un a dû se blesser, ça venait de là ! Allons-y ! lança-t-elle, se mettant déjà à courir sous les regards perplexes de Sydney et de Broots. »

Tous les trois s'arrêtèrent net en face d'un massif rocheux de 5 mètres de haut environ. Ce qui les surprit, ce fut de voir Jarod se trouvant là, entouré de plusieurs personnes. Ils semblaient tous concentrés sur quelque chose en rapport avec ce rocher.

Après avoir adressé un regard curieux à Sydney, Mlle Parker entreprit de s'approcher. Elle se faufila et, grâce à sa grande taille, aperçut rapidement de quoi il retournait. Elle leva un sourcil, voyant Jarod qui calmait une femme en pleures.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? questionna Mlle Parker alors que Jarod se tournait vers elle. »

« Parker ? Comment... »

« Peu importe, tu viens maintenant lui ordonna-t-elle en l'attirant par le bras. »

« Hors de question ! lança-t-il en la repoussant quelque peu. Tu ne vois pas que ce gamin a besoin d'aide ! dit-il en lui désignant un petit garçon coincé entre les parois de la roche. »

Mlle Parker resta sans voix, l'enfant paraissait comme écrasé par la pierre et un homme lui tenait la main pour le rassurer. Elle observa la femme qui se trouvait à coté, elle devait être sa mère. Les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues l'avaient totalement défigurée et ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter. Les yeux de Mlle Parker se tournèrent ensuite vers ceux de Jarod qui la dévisageaient avec une lueur colérique.

« Les secours vont arriver, ils s'occuperont très bien de lui alors tu viens ! s'énerva Mlle Parker. »

« Je me fous de ce que tu penses ! Les secours ne seront pas là avant au moins 4h alors je reste ! cria-t-il, le visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Mlle Parker. Que tu le veuilles ou non ajouta-t-il plus bas. »

Mlle Parker soutint son regard jusqu'à ce qu'il le dirige vers l'enfant. Elle le remarqua lâcher un long soupir d'énervement puis passer sa main sur son front en sueurs. La Dragon Lady se retourna pour fixer Sydney un moment, toujours cet imperturbable demi sourire aux lèvres.

« 4h ! Pas une minute de plus ! »

« Il glisse Jarod !! Vite !! hurla l'homme à coté d'eux. »

« Il faudrait réussir à passer une sangle autour de lui, pour l'empêcher de s'enfoncer encore plus. Sinon les parois vont compresser sa cage thoracique et il mourra étouffé expliqua Jarod en montant sur le massif. »

« On ne peut pas, il est trop profond... sanglota la mère. »

« Il faudrait que quelqu'un s'y glisse pour lui tenir les bras... pour le rassurer aussi indiqua le Caméléon en regardant tristement le petit garçon qui pleurait. »

« Quelqu'un de souple et de mince ajouta l'ami de Jarod. »

« Mais qui ? Vous deux c'est impossible et personne ne voudra risquer de mourir écrasé ! s'emporta la mère en tombant à genoux. »

Mlle Parker sentit trois regards se diriger simultanément sur elle. Secouant la tête, elle recula en levant les bras.

« N'y comptez même pas ! »

Jarod redescendit du rocher pour s'approcher de Mlle Parker. Celle-ci croisa les bras, ses yeux se perdant dans l'horizon de la forêt qui avoisinait le village. Il posa sa main sur son épaule mais d'un geste, Mlle Parker la retira brutalement.

« S'il te plaît Parker, tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a que toi ici qui peut faire ça... Je t'en prie, tu ne vas pas laisser mourir un gamin tout de même ! Simplement parce que tu ne veux pas tâcher ton tailleur Versace la supplia Jarod. »

« Ca n'a aucun rapport et puis... Et puis je te l'ai déjà dit : je ne suis pas Mère Térésa ! grogna-t-elle en lui tournant le dos et rejoignant ses deux collègues. »

Sydney ne dit rien mais elle savait qu'il ne pensait pas moins, tout comme Broots qui se gardait bien de faire la moindre remarque. Elle s'assit sur le rebord d'un petit jardin et pris sa tête entre ses mains. Comment pouvait-il lui demander une chose pareille ? C'était lui le sauveur de ces dames, celui qui défend les faibles et les opprimés, pas elle. L'unique rôle qui lui incombait était de ramener Jarod, vivant de préférence mais s'il le fallait, une ou deux dents en moins ne constituerait pas un manque important. Mais d'un autre coté, pouvait-elle laisser cet enfant mourir simplement parce qu'elle ne voulait pas marcher dans le plan de Jarod et faire ce qu'il voulait. Elle se leva et marcha jusqu'au Caméléon de façon plutôt déterminée et bousculant ses acolytes au passage.

« Je le fais pour lui c'est clair ? Et pas pour te satisfaire ! lança-t-elle en montant sur les rochers. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? demanda-t-elle en retroussant les manche de son chemisier qui ne resterait pas blanc très longtemps. »

« Il faut que tu réussisses à te faufiler entre les deux parois, le but étant d'attraper la main du petit pour l'empêcher de tomber plus profond expliqua Jarod en s'allongeant à coté d'elle. »

« OK, j'y vais. »

Mlle Parker passa d'abord ses jambes, appuyant ses pieds sur les aspérités qui dépassaient de la roche. Jarod entoura alors sa taille à l'aide d'une corde, pour la retenir en cas de problème. Elle se laissa alors peu à peu glisser jusqu'à se sentir serrée, incrustée dans la pierre. Levant la tête vers l'extérieur, elle aperçut le visage crispé de Jarod qui scrutait le moindre de ses mouvements. Elle tendit ensuite la main, essayant désespérément de toucher les doigts de l'enfant mais, après plusieurs tentatives, elle n'y parvint toujours pas.

« Je n'arrive pas à l'atteindre, il faut que je descende plus ! cria-t-elle, se maintenant droite. »

« Fais attention à toi, ne reste pas bloquée à ton tour ! Et surtout, quand tu tiendras sa main, ne tire surtout pas dessus, tu risquerais de lui faire mal. Il faut juste que tu la tienne, pour l'empêcher de tomber, si tu tires tu pourrais lui causer de graves blessures. »

« J'ai compris Jarod, ça fait 15 fois que tu me le répètes... soupira Mlle Parker. »

Après quelques minutes, elle pu enfin attraper cette frêle main d'enfant. Ses petits doigts serrèrent alors les siens, comme si sa survie en dépendait. Mlle Parker fut surprise, en effet, le petit garçon paraissait gelé jusqu'aux os, sa main était presque aussi froide qu'un glaçon. La jeune femme s'éclaircit doucement la voix, elle ne savait pas trop comment aborder l'enfant, elle n'avait jamais été très douée pour communiquer, avec un gamin qui plus est.

« Calme toi, les secours vont bientôt arriver. Je suis là, tu n'es plus seul désormais commença-t-elle,plus douce que jamais. »

« Ma maman, je veux ma maman... sanglota le petit en serrant bien fort la main de Mlle Parker. »

« Shuuuut... souffla Mlle Parker en caressant ses doigts. Tu vas vite la retrouver. Comment tu t'appelles mon Ange ? »

« Sean... Je m'appelle Sean Newman... soupira l'enfant, essayant de contenir ses pleurs mais n'y parvenant pas. »

« Calme-toi Sean, tout va s'arranger d'accord ? Le rassura Mlle Parker, serrant toujours plus sa petite main. »

« Vous... Vous vous appelez comment ? questionna-t-il d'une voix qui traduisait son état de fatigue et de peur. »

Mlle Parker émit un faible sourire, presque imperceptible même. Telle était la question : quel était son prénom ? Mais la véritable question qui lui taraudait l'esprit depuis si longtemps était plutôt : peut-elle révéler son prénom ? Elle qui a si souvent été habituée à le dissimuler aux gens qui l'entouraient. Autant se simplifier les choses et faire comme toujours, contourner la difficulté en ne donnant que son nom de famille.

« Appelle-moi Mlle Parker répondit-elle alors, presque durement. »

« Parker ! Parker tu m'entends ? cria une voix au dessus d'elle. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Mlle Parker en levant la tête tant bien que mal. »

« Est-ce que tu peux me donner des renseignements sur son état de santé ? fit-il en s'allongeant pour mieux entendre les réponses de la jeune femme. »

« Et bien... Il est totalement gelé et il a du mal à respirer. Il a une blessure à la tête qui ne semble pas trop importante, elle s'est arrêtée de saigner l'informa-t-elle du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. »

« Est-ce que tu arrives à sentir son pouls dans son poignet ? »

« Il faut que je m'enfonce un peu plus alors car je tiens à peine sa main dit Mlle Parker, essayant justement de glisser un peu plus. »

« Ne bouge pas ! On va faire sans, empêche-le de fermer les yeux et oblige-le à te parler pour le garder conscient. »

« Je peux le faire, c'est bon... se défendit-elle en se faufilant à travers la roche. Son pouls est vraiment faible. Sean ? Sean, tu m'entends ? »

« Oui... J'ai froid... soupira le petit garçon dont la main tremblait. »

« Dis-moi où tu as mal lui demanda Mlle Parker, employant une voix si douce qu'elle en surprit le génie qui se trouvait au dessus d'elle. »

« A la jambe... Et aussi à la tête. J'arrive pas à respirer... lui expliqua l'enfant, les larmes aux yeux. »

« D'accord... Calme-toi, on va bientôt te soigner. »

Mlle Parker se sentait mal à l'aise, bien sûr, la position dans laquelle elle se trouvait n'y était pas pour rien mais c'était autre chose. Elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour rassurer cet enfant, comment lui parler pour ne pas l'effrayer davantage. La communication avec ses semblables n'avait jamais été son fort mais avec un petit garçon en plus... C'était plus qu'un défi. L'image de la petite Debbie lui vint à l'esprit. Si jeune et si fragile, si mignonne aussi. Elle n'avait pas résisté bien longtemps à cette petite bouille tendre et adorable, sa carapace lui paraissait d'aucune utilité avec des enfants. Ils pouvaient lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, la toucher au plus profond de son cœur en la fixant droit dans ses yeux aussi bleus que transparents.

Elle se devait de trouver un moyen pour que Sean lui accorde toute sa confiance. Il devait comprendre qu'elle était là uniquement pour lui et qu'il pouvait compter sur elle. La jeune femme serra alors plus fort sa petite main, en caressant le dessus avec le pouce.

« Quel âge as-tu Sean ? Questionna-t-elle, tentant une approche. »

« J'ai 8 ans et demi. »

« 8 ans et demi ? Et bien ! Tu es un grand garçon dis-moi remarqua Mlle Parker, s'efforçant de paraître le plus normale possible. »

« Ma maîtresse m'a dit que j'étais en avance sur mon âge aujourd'hui lui annonça Sean, fier de lui. »

« Je n'en doute pas un seul instant, tu as déjà beaucoup de courage. Ta maman doit être très fière de toi. »

« Je sais pas... »

« Parker ?! cria de nouveau Jarod. »

« Oui ? Il y a un problème ? s'inquiéta la Dragon Lady en entendant la voix du Caméléon. »

« Et bien... Un arbre a coupé la route, l'ambulance aura une heure de retard l'informa-t-il tristement. »

« Parfait, on va sortir quand de ce trou alors ? s'énerva Mlle Parker en haussant le ton. »

« Du calme Parker, il faut juste être patients... lui conseilla-t-il avant d'être interrompu. »

« QUAND ??!!! »

« Dans 2 heures... »

« Merci Jarod. »

Mlle Parker soupira, elle devrait donc encore résister pendant 2 heures, coincée entre deux parois qui lui enserraient la poitrine. Elle sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre, comme s'il aurait pu faire trembler la roche autour d'elle. A force de rester dans cette semi obscurité, comme incrustée dans la pierre, elle avait la sensation que ces deux parois se rapprochaient d'elle. Que deux murs cherchaient à se coller, à les écraser par la même occasion, elle et ce pauvre enfant.

« Comment t'es-tu retrouvé dans cette situation ? le questionna-t-elle, intriguée par les circonstances précédentes. »

« Je jouais pendant que ma maman faisait les courses à l'épicerie. Je suis monté sur les rochers et j'ai sauté mais j'avais pas vu le trou... sanglota Sean, culpabilisant. »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, ça aurait pu arriver à n'importe quel petit garçon. Tous les petits garçons font ça, ils escaladent un peu partout, ils visitent, ils jouent les aventuriers... Mais un accident peut vite arriver et ça, personne ne peut le prévoir. »

« Mais ma maman m'avait dit d'être sage... Et j'ai pas écouté... »

« Shuuut... Ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne va pas te gronder. Elle sera bien trop contente de te revoir sain et sauf lui assura la jeune femme. »

Une heure plus tard, Mlle Parker et Sean se trouvaient toujours dans cette étroite crevasse. La Dragon Lady commençait à souffrir au niveau de la poitrine et des jambes, celles-ci étant compressées par la roche. Elle ne pouvait presque plus bouger et imaginait déjà la douleur que devait éprouver le pauvre enfant. Elle baissa les yeux pour l'apercevoir, elle comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas résister bien longtemps. Elle devait trouver un moyen de l'aider, de le soulager ou sinon, il ne s'en sortirait pas indemne.

« Jarod ! cria-t-elle nerveusement. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ca ne va pas ? s'inquiéta-t-il immédiatement. »

« Il faut que l'on trouve un moyen pour le sortir de là, il ne résistera pas une heure de plus lui assura Mlle Parker, presque tristement. »

« Je sais bien, mais je n'ai pas de matériel ici... se lamenta-t-il. »

« Je m'en fiche ! Tu ne vas pas le laisser crever tout de même alors trouve une solution ! C'est toi le génie ! Et donne-moi de l'eau tu veux ! lui ordonna Mlle Parker, au bord de l'implosion. »

« Tiens... dit Jarod en se penchant pour lui donner la bouteille d'eau en question. »

« Merci ! répondit Mlle Parker, la voix agressive. »

Jarod s'assit à coté de la "crevasse'', la tête dans les mains. Il soupira longuement, tentant de trouver une solution pour remédier à la situation. Soudain, une idée plutôt étrange lui vint à l'esprit : du savon et de l'eau.

Ils devraient essayer de couvrir l'enfant avec du savon afin de mieux pouvoir le faire glisser, sans risquer de lui faire mal. Le Caméléon sourit en pensant à cela, il sera difficile de faire admettre à Mlle Parker que c'est la seule façon d'extraire Sean de la roche.

Il tourna la tête vers deux hommes qui se trouvaient là, des amis à lui. Il se leva alors et leur demanda discrètement d'aller chercher ce dont il avait besoin. Il ne lui fut pas nécessaire d'utiliser son extraordinaire don de persuasion, en effet, ils étaient près à faire n'importe quoi pour sauver ce petit garçon. Même si ça pouvait sembler totalement stupide... se disait Jarod. Il les vit ensuite s'éloigner en courant en direction d'une des seules ruelles que comptait ce tout petit village montagnard.

Il ne restait plus qu'à expliquer son idée à Mlle Parker, ce qui s'avérait être un vrai défi. Comment lui faire comprendre qu'il ne plaisantait pas et qu'il ne se trompait encore moins ? Elle lui rirait certainement au nez avant d'entrer dans une rage folle, la poussant à lui hurler dessus et à le rabaisser jusqu'à ce que... Jusqu'à ce que les secours arrivent avec leur matériel et qu'ils la fassent taire gentiment... Il inspira donc profondément, s'allongeant sur la pierre pour ne pas avoir à parler trop fort, afin que Mlle Parker soit l'une des seules à pouvoir entendre ses propos. Quand il vit ses yeux presque noirs d'agacement, il savait qu'il allait devoir se surpasser pour parvenir à la convaincre assez rapidement et sans la faire criser... Comment allait-il faire ? Telle était la question qu'il se posait en la scrutant, mal à l'aise.

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé une solution... commença-t-il, presque timidement. »

« Tu crois ou... Tu _as_ trouvé une solution ? demanda la jeune femme, inquiète sur ce qu'allait lui dire Jarod.

« Et bien... Avec du savon... proposa-t-il d'une petite voix avant de trouver plus d'assurance. On pourrait le faire glisser sans le blesser termina-t-il, décidé. »

« Ah... Et tu crois que je vais te laisser TE FOUTRE DE MOI COMME CA SANS RIEN DIRE ???!!! hurla-t-elle presque, attirant tous les regards en direction de la crevasse. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Jarod ? intervint la mère du petit Sean. »

« Rien du tout, tout va bien, elle est juste un peu sur les nerfs... Mais ça va s'arranger, j'ai trouvé un moyen de dégager votre fils de son guêpier. »

« Alors dépêchez-vous je vous en prie... Il doit avoir tellement peur... »

« Surtout qu'il n'est pas coincé avec la personne la plus rassurante de ce monde... souffla-t-il tout bas, juste pour lui. »

les deux hommes étaient de retour avec savon, liquides vaisselle et gels douche en tout genre. Ils avaient aussi trouvé un tuyau d'arrosage qu'ils s'empressèrent de relier à la fontaine du village qui se trouvait tout près. Jarod se pencha de nouveau au dessus de Parker, folle de rage, et l'observa un instant, pensif.

« Parker, Sean et sa mère compte sur toi, tu dois l'aider à se sortir de là. Je te promets que c'est le seul moyen de l'aider... la supplia-t-il, une lueur de tristesse et d'inquiétude au fond des yeux. »

« Cette idée est la plus débile que tu n'aie jamais eue. A part peut-être celle de t'enfuir du Centre, évidement... grogna Mlle Parker en fixant Jarod nerveusement. »

« S'il te plaît Parker, fais le pour lui, pour sa mère... Ne pense pas à moi je t'en prie continua-t-il de plaider. »

« Comment veux-tu que je ne pense pas à toi alors que tu es juste au dessus de moi à pleurnicher comme un gamin avec tes yeux de cocker en manque ? rétorqua-t-elle, plus incisive que jamais. »

« S'il te plaît, il ne va pas tenir longtemps... Crois-moi, cette idée est la seule qui puisse le sauver... »

Mlle Parker baissa soudainement la tête, une impressionnante quinte de toux venait de le secouer violement. Elle lui demanda de parler, de presser sa main mais le petit était bien trop faible. La jeune femme releva alors les yeux, soucieuse.

« Je le fais pour lui et rien que pour lui car il est très mal... Mais je te jure que si je reçois la moindre goutte d'eau... Je t'étripe sur le champ, enfant ou pas enfant ! »

« Promis. »

« Donne... »

Jarod lui tendit alors un flacon de gel douche, à bout de bras, elle parvint à en déposer doucement sur Sean. Elle en recouvrit ses bras, ses épaules, sa gorge et sa nuque comme elle le pu. Sans en parler avec Jarod, elle décida de s'enfoncer encore un peu plus, au risque de se blesser ou de rester bloquée. Mais la seule idée qui la motivait était de recouvrir son corps au plus possible avec, cette fois-ci du liquide vaisselle. Il était totalement badigeonné et Mlle Parker indiqua à Jarod qu'il pouvait lui passer le tuyau, fermé. Il lui tendit l'objet et elle le dirigea vers les bras de Sean puis demanda à ce que l'on ouvre le robinet, très faiblement.

Au bout de cinq minutes, le petit était presque totalement couvert de mousse. Jarod demanda alors à Mlle Parker d'attraper la main de Sean et de la tirer vers le haut, le plus doucement possible. Elle fit comme il lui avait indiqué et l'enfant était désormais à sa hauteur, elle lui poussa ensuite sur les jambes et Jarod pu le saisir.

Une fois qu'il fut dehors, Mlle Parker expira longuement, soulagée qu'il s'en soit sorti. Bien mal lui en prit car son pied glissa de son point d'appui et elle se retrouva dans une situation plus que complexe. En effet, sa cage thoracique ayant diminué de volume, elle s'enfonça beaucoup plus dans la crevasse. Mlle Parker tenta de se retenir à la paroi mais ses réflexes n'avaient pas été assez rapides.

« Jarod... parvint-elle à dire, en un souffle. »

« Parker ! Est-ce que ça va ? s'affola-t-il immédiatement »

« Jarod ! Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquirent alors Sydney et Broots, ne voyant pas Mlle Parker ressortir. »

« Elle... Elle a glissé et elle n'arrive plus à respirer... Les parois sont en train de compresser son thorax. »

Jarod ne fit ni une ni deux, il plaça ses pieds dans la crevasse, et descendit au plus bas niveau possible. Il vit alors le visage de Parker, bien moins agacé qu'auparavant à sa vue. Au contraire, c'était la première fois qu'il pouvait lire autant de peur dans ses yeux. Elle étouffait littéralement.

« Parker, quand je te le dirai, tu vas expirer le peu d'air que tu gardes encore dans tes poumons et je tirerai tes bras vers moi d'accord ? »

Elle ne fit que hocher la tête et tendre ses bras vers lui. Etant très serré lui aussi, il ne pu attraper qu'une seule de ses mains. Quand il lui dit d'y aller, Parker souffla rapidement et il l'attira vers le haut, n'éprouvant presque aucune difficulté comme si elle ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une plume.

Ils se retrouvèrent alors l'un sur l'autre, la tête de Mlle Parker reposant sur le torse de Jarod. Elle resta un instant dans cette position, le temps de reprendre ses esprit, puis se releva brusquement. Elle avait eu si peur, quand elle s'était sentie glisser... Ces deux paroi lui écrasant la poitrine, l'étouffant et lui déchirant la peau dans une douleur indicible.

Jarod croisa son regard noir mais contrairement à ce qu'il s'était imaginé, il ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid. Il s'y attendait et puis, il était surtout tellement content qu'elle soit là, debout devant lui à le regarder sévèrement comme s'il ne lui était rien arrivé. Cela prouvait qu'elle allait bien. Il détourna les yeux un quart de seconde et quand il voulut les reposer sur elle, il ne la trouva pas. Le temps qu'il réalise ce qui s'était passé, il cru qu'elle s'était sauvée mais en fait, elle était tombée. Elle gisait là, sur la roche, à demi consciente.

Le Caméléon se jeta sur elle, suivi de Sydney et Broots. Il l'aida à s'asseoir mais elle ne faisait pas attention à lui, ni à l'aide qu'il voulait lui apporter.

« Parker ? Est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta Sydney. »

« C'est le manque d'oxygène pendant un moment, ça a dû la fatiguer les rassura Jarod immédiatement. »

« Je vais bien, c'est bon... Fichez-moi la paix ! lança-t-elle en se levant. »

Elle s'éloigna d'un pas rapide, se tenant les tempes d'une main. Jarod l'observa alors qu'elle partait, il était inquiet mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il s'agissait de l'implacable Mlle Parker, l'invincible Super Woman du Centre. Il soupira de découragement, se raccrochant au regard tendre de Sydney.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Jarod, je vais prendre soin d'elle, je te tiendrai au courant de son état de santé lui dit gentiment le psychologue en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. »

« Merci Sydney, les secours ne devraient plus tarder. J'aimerais qu'elle se fasse ausculter, juste au cas ou... murmura-t-il, sachant pertinemment que ce qu'il disait n'importait pas le moins du monde à la jeune femme. »

Jarod observait Mlle Parker depuis un moment. Elle était assise sur une barrière en bois, les bras croisés et le regard perdu. La Caméléon s'avança doucement, ne voulant pas la faire sursauter car il avait remarqué qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées. Il remarqua que le bas de son pantalon était déchiré, quand il leva les yeux, il aperçut une tâche étrange sur sa chemise anciennement banche.

« Parker, tu es blessée ? s'inquiéta-t-il alors. »

« Quoi ? questionna-t-elle, revenant à la réalité. »

« Ton bras, tu saignes. Montre-moi ça... commença Jarod en voulant retrousser sa manche. »

Mlle Parker descendit alors de la barrière, s'écartant en vitesse du Caméléon comme s'il était porteur d'un virus mortel. Jarod baissa la tête, découragé. Plus tête de mule, il n'en rencontrerait probablement jamais. Il décida de marcher à ses cotés.

« Tu sais, ce que tu as fait, c'est vraiment bien. Il faut beaucoup de courage pour prendre un tel risque lui assura Jarod en la rattrapant. »

« Je n'allais pas le laisser crever sous les yeux de sa mère... rétorqua-t-elle cyniquement.

« J'ose espérer que maintenant tu comprends pourquoi je m'acharne à vouloir réparer les injustices et sauver des vies... murmura-t-il, reprenant espoir. »

« Peut-être que tu te sens coupable dit-elle simplement. »

« Je ne saisis pas, l'incita Jarod, souhaitant la faire continuer. »

« Tu as découvert que tes simulations étaient détournées, par ton propre frère qui plus est. Alors peut-être veux-tu simplement te racheter une conscience... lui expliqua-t-elle en le fixant droit dans les yeux, comme si elle croyait vraiment ce qu'elle avançait avec tant de dédain. »

« Comment oses-tu penser ça ! Et comment oses-tu me le dire en face ?! s'emporta vivement Jarod en la prenant par les épaules. »

Mlle Parker ne détourna pas le regard, au contraire, elle continua à le fixer sans témoigner le moindre remords. Elle ne semblait pas regretter ce qu'elle venait de dire si même se rendre compte de l'impact de ses paroles sur Jarod. Ce dernier était dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, comment pouvait-elle dire une chose pareille ? N'avait-elle donc aucune conscience ? N'avait-elle donc jamais pensé que faire le bien incombait à quiconque avait un minimum d'intégrité ?

Jarod leva le bras et fit un signe d'abandon. Il en avait assez de lutter pour lui faire comprendre sa façon de penser. Il s'éloigna doucement, déçu de la réaction de Mlle Parker. Il savait qu'ils ne partageaient pas très souvent le même point de vue mais aller jusqu'à proférer de telles paroles, des mots si blessants... Il avait l'impression que ce n'était pas Mlle Parker qu'il avait eu en face de lui, que c'était une autre femme, une femme en laquelle il n'avait pu lire aucune émotion, pas une once de bonté.

Il se trouvait déjà à une dizaine de mètres de Mlle Parker quand il l'entendit l'appeler. Jarod se retourna et s'approcha de nouveau de la jeune femme. Il remarqua alors que ses yeux étaient emplis de larmes et qu'elle luttait ardemment pour que celles-ci ne tombent pas.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ca ne va pas ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il immédiatement. »

« Oui... Je me sens si mal de te parler comme ça... De t'avoir dit ça... Je ne pense aucunement ce que je t'ai dit, je voulais juste... Je... »

« Je sais bien que tu n'y croyais pas un mot. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as dit ça ? demanda-t-il, conscient qu'il se passait quelque chose dans la tête de Mlle Parker. »

« Je... Je l'ai dit parce que je... Laisse tomber, termina-t-elle en se retournant. »

« Attends ! lança Jarod en se mettant devant elle. Tu sais bien que tu peux me parler, je ne te jugerai jamais... dit-il pour la pousser à se confier. »

« Je ne peux pas te parler, je ne peux pas agir comme si nous étions de simples amis, les meilleurs amis du monde... Je... Je n'en ai pas le droit... J'y vais soupira la jeune femme, comme à bout de forces. »

« Je suis perdu là, qu'est-ce que tu ne peux pas me dire ? l'interrogea-t-il, déstabilisé par la situation. »

« Je te l'ai dit, lisse tomber... »

Mlle Parker le poussa légèrement pour passer et rejoignit Sydney et Broots. Elle leur demanda de repartir et les deux hommes ne se laissèrent pas prier. Ils passèrent tous les trois devant Jarod dont le regard traduisait encore son incompréhension. Sydney lui adressa un sourire chaleureux puis lui dit au revoir bien qu'il ne saisissait pas bien les objectifs de Mlle Parker qui le laissait une fois de plus en liberté.

Les trois employés du Centre marchaient déjà depuis une heure lorsqu'ils commencèrent à entendre des bruits étranges autour d'eux. Mlle Parker posa sa main sur son arme, voulant se tenir prête au cas ou quelque chose leur arriverait. Les sons se rapprochèrent jusque dans leur dos et la Dragon Lady se retourna pour menacer l'inconnu avec son Smith & Wesson.

« Jarod ?! s'exclama Mlle Parker, aussi surprise que le Caméléon qui se retrouva avec une arme pointée sur la poitrine. »

« Eh ! Du calme Parker, d'accord ? demanda Jarod, laissant ses mains en évidence. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?! »

« Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser partir comme ça ? Sans même une explication se justifia-t-il alors que Mlle Parker rengainait son arme. »

Celle-ci lui attrapa violement le bras pour l'emmener à l'écart des deux curieux qui étaient là. Elle le poussa contre un tronc d'arbre et saisit les deux pans de sa veste en cuir. Elle plongea de nouveau ses yeux bleu acier dans ceux du Caméléon qui viraient au noir.

« Tu me fiches la paix ! Ok ? Je t'ai dit d'oublier ! OU-BLIES-MOI !! »

« Tu te mets presque à craquer devant moi, les larmes aux yeux et me dis que tu ne peux même pas me parler ! Et après, tu me dis de tout oublier ! Non mais je rêve, ça fait des années que j'attends patiemment que tu daignes t'ouvrir à moi et quand tu commences à peine, tu abandonnes encore tout... Parles-moi Parker ! C'est tout ce que je te demande ! Parles-moi ! »

« Je ne peux pas... C'est trop dur... »

« Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne VEUX pas ? »

« Tu m'agaces ! lança Mlle Parker en faisant mine de partir. »

« Ah non ! Pas encore ! cria Jarod en la retenant. Tu ne vas pas encore te défiler, dis-moi ce que tu voulais me dire tout à l'heure et tout de suite ! lui ordonna-t-il presque. »

« Parce que tu crois que c'est en me parlant de cette façon que tu vas me mettre à l'aise pour me confier peut-être ? demanda Mlle Parker, essayant de parler encore plus fort que le Caméléon. A quoi ça sert que je te le dise si c'est pour me faire tuer ensuite ? Tu es un génie, tu peux fuir tant que tu le souhaites mais moi Jarod, moi ils me retrouveront comme ils le voudront ! Mets-toi un peu à ma place quelques fois ! »

« Parce que toi tu t'es déjà mise à me place peut-être ?! Pourquoi crois-tu que depuis 6 ans que je suis dehors, je vous laisse toujours des indices pour me retrouver ?! Pourquoi crois-tu que je te transmettais des informations sur ta famille ou te conseillais te de méfier de certaines personnes ?! Pourquoi n'ai-je pas disparu comme ça, du jour au lendemain sans laisser une trace ?! Parce que tu sais que je peux le faire !! hurlait-il à en décoller les tympans de Sydney et de Broots qui se trouvaient pourtant à une dizaine de mètres d'eux. »

« Ah oui ?!! Et pourquoi crois-tu que je tirais toujours à coté de toi ?!! Pourquoi crois-tu que je n'ai jamais partagé mes informations avec Lyle ou Raines ?!! Pourquoi crois-tu que je ne te devançais jamais ?!! cria Mlle Parker comme réponse. »

« Parce que tu m'aimes Parker !! Parce que tu m'aimes mais que tu as trop peur que le Centre le découvre !! lui dit-il avec vigueur alors qu'elle le regardait, bouche bée. »

Mlle Parker restait face à lui, totalement immobile et retenant presque son souffle. Il avait dit cela avec tant de conviction que c'en déstabilisa la jeune femme au plus haut point.

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et leva lentement sa main vers son visage. A quelques millimètres de sa peau, il mima une caresse dans l'air, comme s'il n'osait pas la toucher. Jarod avait l'impression que s'il faisait réellement ce geste il la perdrait à tout jamais, qu'elle se reculerait et partirait, sans même se retourner.

Ses bras lui tombèrent le long du corps, il détourna les yeux pour qu'elle ne voit pas combien il était troublé et inquiet. Il sentait toujours le regard décomposé de Mlle Parker sur lui. Le monde avait dû s'arrêter pour elle, comme une sorte d'arrêt sur image pour lui laisser le temps d'assimiler toutes les paroles qui avaient été dites.

Mais soudain, au bout de deux bonnes minutes elle cligna des yeux, revenant à la vie.

« Il faut arrêter de se fixer certains buts quand on sait qu'ils sont inatteignables. Les faux espoirs sont bien plus douloureux que l'absence d'espoir alors autant s'arrêter là, autant arrêter de s'infliger une telle souffrance. Il faut oublier, c'est la seule solution Jarod, oublier... »

Jarod sentit les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues, elle ne pouvait pas avoir raison. C'était impossible, il n'avait pas eu une vie aussi terrible pour qu'encore une fois, le sort ne s'acharne contre lui. Il leva les yeux pour voir Mlle Parker s'éloigner en direction de ses deux collègues.

« Parker... Tu sais, si tous ces gens sont morts... C'est parce que tu étais au Centre. Ta mère, elle voulait t'en sortir, tout comme Thomas et... Mr Parker, si tu n'avais pas été dans cet avion, il ne se serait pas jeté dans le vide. Alors... s'interrompit-il pour reprendre des forces afin de continuer. Alors si tu ne veux plus de cette vie de noirceur, de crimes odieux, venir avec moi est ton unique chance. Tu sais parfaitement que je suis le seul qui pourra t'aider à fuir et te faire disparaître à tout jamais, en tout cas, aux yeux du Centre. »

Mlle Parker tourna la tête vers Jarod alors qu'elle se trouvait à la hauteur de Sydney et Broots. Elle ne parvenait pas à parler, que ce soit pour formuler une réponse positive ou négative. Le psychologue lui posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule et la réchauffa d'un sourire franc. Pourquoi avait-elle l'air d'être la seule à penser qu'elle devait refuser cette proposition ? Pourquoi avait-elle si peur de l'inconnu ? Pourtant, mieux valait être avec Jarod dans une situation étrangère à son habitude, qui la mettrait mal à l'aise... Plutôt que de rester au Centre, parmi les pires ordures que la Terre n'aie jamais portés, simplement parce qu'elle sait comment réagir là-bas, comment se défendre et attaquer.

« Mlle Parker, ne restez pas au Centre, c'est un bien moindre risque que de fuir avec Jarod plutôt que de côtoyer le personnel de cet endroit affreux. C'est votre seul moyen d'améliorer votre vie, de réaliser ce que votre mère a toujours voulu pour vous. »

Mlle Parker baissa la tête elle ne pleurait pas, parce qu'elle luttait de toutes ses forces. Que faire ? Que choisir lorsque l'on est déchirée à ce point ? Elle n'était même pas sûre qu'un jour elle en trouverait la réponse.

« Tout comme Jarod, ajouta Sydney, vous méritez votre liberté, ce droit à la recherche du bonheur, ne vous punissez pas pour les actes impardonnables que le Centre à lui-même commis, vous savez bien que vous n'y êtes pour rien. »

La jeune femme posa ses mains contre le torse de Sydney et celui-ci l'enserra contre lui, tel un père. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, les caressa avec une douceur insoupçonnable en la berçant tendrement. Elle ferma les yeux, voulant s'imprégner du parfum de cet homme qui comptait tant pour elle. Pour une fois, le fait d'agir ainsi ne lui fit pas penser à une faiblesse, elle apprécia ce geste de sa part, comme tous ceux qu'il avait fait pour elle auparavant.

Le fait de se retrouver dans ses bras lui fit repenser au jour de la mort de Jacob (Cf. "Course contre la montre'' 02-10). Quelle épreuve cela avait été pour elle de réussir à le tenir tout contre elle pour lui apporter un minimum de réconfort. Mais pour le moment, elle essayait de se vider l'esprit pour faire son choix.

Quand elle se décolla de Sydney, à contre cœur, elle posa ses mains sur chaque joue de Broots. Elle esquissa un faible sourire, lui murmurant au passage un imperceptible « merci pour tout » puis l'embrassa aux deux endroits que ses mains venaient quitter.

« Je veux que tu me fasse une promesse demanda Mlle Parker en s'arrêtant devant Jarod. »

« Tout ce que tu voudras répondit-il simplement. »

« Non, en fait, je veux que tu me fasses deux promesses. Tout d'abord, tu vas aider Sydney et Broots à disparaître eux aussi commença-t-elle, empruntant un visage dur. »

« Evidement, il n'y a aucun problème s'enquit-il en souriant aux deux hommes, tous trois si heureux qu'elle se décide enfin. »

« Ensuite, je ne veux plus jamais, plus jamais voir Lyle ou Raines autrement que sur la photo qui sera prise lors de leur autopsie imposa-t-elle, plus déterminée que jamais. »

« Je me ferai un plaisir de respecter cette close assura-t-il en inclinant la tête. »

« Bernard Van Dohlen à l'appareil. »

« Sydney ? C'est vous ? demanda une voix hésitante à l'autre bout du fil. »

« Broots ? s'étonna alors le psychologue, confortablement installé dans son fauteuil en attendant son prochain patient. »

« Oui, enfin, maintenant c'est Robert McManus mais c'est bien moi, Broots, confirma le jeune homme en jetant un œil sur la tenue de sa fille qui partait au lycée. »

« Je trouve que ce nom vous sied à la perfection Broots, remarqua Sydney. »

« Comment allez-vous ? Vous êtes toujours aux Etats-Unis ? questionna-t-il curieusement. »

« Tout d'abord, je vais très bien, ensuite non, je suis venu habiter en Belgique, cette région du globe est bien plus paisible qu'un certain coin du Delaware à ce que j'en sais. »

« Ne m'en parlez pas, j'ai eu des nouvelles de Jarod, il m'a dit qu'il mettait tout en œuvre pour précipiter la chute du Centre. J'ai hâte que tout ça soit fini, il parait qu'en plus, ils ont ouvert une nouvelle aile. Je ne me souviens plus de son nom mais je crois que c'est quelque chose comme "renouvellement génétique'' rien que le nom me fait peur. Je suis bien content d'être en France ! »

« Comment va Debbie à ce propos ? »

« Oh, très bien, après un an de lycée à Paris, elle est aux anges ! Elle parle français à la perfection et s'est acclimatée à une vitesse faramineuse, je n'en reviens pas ! s'exclama l'heureux papa. »

« Je suis content pour elle, ce changement de vie semble nous avoir fait le plus grand bien. »

« Et vous Sydney ? Que faites vous ? »

« Oh, je vis à Anvers où je continue à recevoir de nombreux patients. Je vais souvent rendre visite à Angelo qui se trouve dans un institut spécialisé où il fait de grands progrès. Tandis que Michelle et Nicolas m'ont l'air bien décidés à venir vivre en Belgique. »

« C'est une merveilleuse nouvelle ça dites-moi ! Au fait, à propos de merveilleuse nouvelle... Vous avez eu des contacts avec Jarod ? »

« Non, pas depuis 8 bons mois pourquoi ? »

« Vous n'allez pas y croire mais... Mlle Parker a accouché hier de deux sublimes petite jumelles : Kate et... Sydney ! »

« Quels beaux prénoms ! Je suis ravi pour eux, si vous les avez avant moi, félicitez-les de ma part. »

« Ils m'ont promis qu'ils allaient bientôt vous appeler, ils m'ont envoyé un mail hier. Ils se sont installés définitivement en Californie et jusque là, ils ne pouvaient nous contacter par téléphone. »

« Je comprends tout à fait. »

« Mais cet évènement ne vient pas seul... Ils ont décidé que lorsqu'ils seront complètement installés et que le Centre sera détruit, ce qui est imminent, ils viendraient en France pour... se marier ! »

« Qui aurait imaginé cela il y a à peine un an ? C'est vraiment merveilleux, j'ai hâte de pouvoir contempler cette magnifique famille qu'ils doivent former tous les quatre. »

« Oui, moi aussi, mais je sais que ça viendra vite, le Centre va payer et nous pourrons alors tous vivre une vie normale et paisible. C'est étrange quand on y pense. »

« Mais je crois que nous somme bien les personnes qui le méritent le plus au monde, n'est-ce ? »

« Oh oui, ça c'est sûr ! »

FIN !!!

Et oui, je finis par une réplique de MP !! lol Bon, bah j'espère que vous avez aimé, petite fin toute en suggestion après la scène de ménage et le moment psychodramatique du dilemme... (oula, la philo me monte à la tête ! lol) Je vous fais de groooos bisous à toutes !! Je continue bien évidement Seule dans l'effroi ainsi que la fic que j'ai commencé pour le challenge n7 !! Voilou, kiss à toutes et marchi mille fois pour toutes vos reviews !!!


End file.
